warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Donner
Großer Schattens Lager, Thunder's Camp |Tod=SternenClan |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Donner (Thunder) |Rang2=Early Settler |RName2=Donner (Thunder) |Rang3=Anführer |RName3=Donner (Thunder), Thunderstar |Familie1=Gefährtin |FName1=Violet Dawn |Familie4=Mutter |FName4=Sturm |Familie5=Vater |FName5=Wolken |Familie6=Ziehmutter |FName6=Gleitender Habicht |Familie7=Ziehvater |FName7=Grauer Flug |Familie8=Geschwister |FName8=Zwei unbekannte Junge |Familie9=Halbschwestern |FName9=Dew Petal, Flower Foot |Familie10=Halbbruder |FName10=Tiny Branch |Familie11=Halbgeschwister |FName11=Unbekanntes hellgraues Junges, Unbekanntes getigertes Junges |Familie12=Ziehschwester |FName12=Eichelfell |Familie13=Ziehbruder |FName13=Blitzschweif |Position1=Anführer |Vorgänger1=Owlstar |lebend=Der Sonnenpfad, Donnerschlag, Der erste Kampf, Der Leuchtende Stern, A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision, Secrets of the Clans, Das Gesetz der Krieger |verstorben=Lange Schatten |erwähnt=The Ultimate Guide}} Donner (Original: Thunder) ist ein kräftiger, großer, breitschultriger, leuchtend flammenroter Kater in der Farbe von Herbstblättern mit einem breiten Kopf, bernsteinfarbenen Augen, dichtem Fell, großen, weißen Pfoten und einer eingerissenen Ohrenspitze. Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Lange Schatten :Donner erscheint im Prolog zusammen mit Schatten, Wind und Fluss. Mitternacht ist dort und die Anführer streiten mit ihr darüber, dass sie Sol die Clans zerstören lässt, die sie gegründet haben. Staffel 5 right Der Sonnenpfad :Als das Zweibeinernest von Donners Mutter Sturm zusammenfällt, sterben seine Mutter und seine beiden Geschwister. Grauer Flug entdeckt die Verschütteten und glaubt, dass sie alle tot seien. Doch dann bewegt sich Donner und Grauer Flug bringt ihn zu seinem Vater. Aber Wolkenhimmel will ihn nicht annehmen, weil Donner ihn immer an Sturm erinnern wird, weshalb Grauer Flug ihn in seine Obhut nimmt und ihm sagt, dass er nun sein Vater sein werde. Donnerschlag :''Folgt ''Der erste Kampf :''Folgt Die Welt der Clans Das Gesetz der Krieger :Donner wird zusammen mit Fluss, Schatten, Wind und Wolken als einer der Gründer der Clans benannt. Nach der Schlacht wenden sich die Geister der gefallenen Katzen an ihn und die anderen vier Gründer der Clans und bitten die fünf Katzen um Frieden. Er gelobt seinen toten Gefährten, den Gefechten ein Ende zu setzen. Er und die anderen vier Gründer versprechen, in ihren jeweiligen Jagdgebieten Gemeinschaften zu gründen und jedes Territorium für zukünftige Katzengenerationen zu sichern. Sonstiges *Victoria Holmes verriet, dass Donner, Schatten, Fluss, Wind und Wolken nicht die Endung -stern am Ende ihres Names annahmen, da diese Tradition noch nicht in ihrer Zeit eingeführt war.Erin Hunter Chat 6 **Diese Aussage stellte sich als falsch heraus, da alle Anführer in Moth Flight's Vision ihre neun Leben und einen Namen mit der Endung ''-stern'' erhalten. *Donner ist nicht mit Feuerstern verwandt.Erin Hunter Chat 4 *Er ist der einzige Clan-Gründer, der vor seiner Anführerzeremonie keinen Doppelnamen trägt, anders als Großer Schatten, Strömender Fluss, Wind''läufer'' und Wolken''himmel''. *Über den Ursprung seines Namens gibt es mehrere Aussagen: **Donner wurde nach dem Donnerweg benannt.Erin Hunter Chat 4Erin Hunter Chat 7 (Part 1) **Er wurde so genannt, weil er Stürme als Vorteile nutzte, indem er bei den lautesten Donnergeräuschen jagte und so seine Beute verwirrte.Warriors App **In Der Sonnenpfad rührt sein Name allerdings daher, dass er aus einem von einem Monster abgerissenen Zweibeinerbau gerettet wird und dieser Abriss so laut wie Donnerschläge klingt. Familie *Gefährtin: Violet Dawn *Mutter: Sturm *Vater: Wolkenhimmel *Ziehmutter: Gleitender Habicht *Ziehvater/Onkel: Grauer Flug *Geschwister: Zwei unbekannte Junge *Halbschwestern: Dew Petal, Flower Foot *Halbbruder: Tiny Branch *Halbgeschwister: Unbekanntes hellgraues Junges, unbekanntes getigertes Junges *Ziehschwester: Eichelfell *Ziehbruder: Blitzschweif *Großmutter: Sanfter Regen *Tante: Flatternder Vogel *Onkel: Zackiger Berg *Cousine: Dew Nose *Cousins: Eagle Feather, Storm Pelt *Cousinen/Cousins: Unbekannte Katzen Character Art Donner.byTini.png|Einzelläufer Zitate Quellen en:Thunderstar fi:Thunder fr:Tonnerre ru:Громозвёзд Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Early Settlers Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Moth Flight's Vision Charaktere